Nuestro pequeño secreto
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Todo esta mejor despues de dtgm Gwen y Duncan salen a una cita cuando sin querer se revela un secreto que juega con el destino de la humanidad, magia, romance y accion y todo empieza por querer ir a un parque que esta afueras de la ciudad
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño secreto

Capitulo 1: un pequeño secreto

POW DUNCAN

Hace tiempo que no despierto así por las mañanas, tranquilo y calmado sin un desafió ni nada por el estilo solo calma-pensé para mis adentros-después de drama total y de ver como torturaban a nuevos campistas, me quede mas tranquilo, Gwen y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y hoy tenemos una cita, bueno "cita" entre comillas me acompañara a hacer skate en un medio tubo que esta en un parque a afueras de la ciudad pero le prometí que después iríamos a su librería favorita a buscar un libro de terror que la tiene loca desde hace un tiempo. Así que me puse unos shorts azules, una polera con calavera en el centro, mí collar de perros y unas converse rojas (atuendo normal), y baje las escaleras para tomar mis llaves, celular e irme (la billetera se la robo a un pobre tonto)

Hola cariño-dijo mi madre plantándome un beso en la mejilla- no te has despertado en todo el día ve a desayunar.

Tranquila mama no hace falta veré a Gwen así que comeremos algo por ahí-dije tranquilo

Pero talvez ella ya comió-dijo mi mama, siempre es una batalla para que coma antes de salir

Ok-ella gano esta batalla, no tengo tiempo para discutir en algo que obviamente perderé

Después de sentarme en la mesa mi mama trajo un plato de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, frente mió esta mi padre con su diario en la sección de política (la de deportes no, claro esta) mirándome con una cara acusadora

Yo no e robado nada todavía-grite cansado de esa mirada que me daba todos los días que despertaba tarde.

Umm…-dijo como si supiera que estaba mintiendo

Cariño, Gwen me llamo y dijo que te espera a la esquina de su casa-dijo mi mama sonriente

Entendido chao mama y chao…Robert-dije molesto

Chao…criminal-me respondió el con rencor

Jajaja…-dijo la mi mama y luego camine hasta la puerta y salí con mi moto directo a ver a Gwen

POW GWEN

Hay hace rato que espero a Duncan, espero que hoy no pase nada, el día esta cerca y no quiero involucrar a nadie, en especial a Duncan seguro creerá que estoy loca si le cuento y se alejaría y ya que no querría estar conmigo…por mi pasado.

POW NORMAL

Después de esperar un rato nuestra gótica favorita al fin diviso a nuestro joven punk

Llegas tarde-dijo Gwen sonriendo

Me di cuenta, perdón-dijo el punk

Tranquilo, bueno ¿vamos?-dijo nuestra gótica poniendo sus botas de combate en dirección a la moto de nuestro joven punk

Vamos-dijo el asegurándolo, se sentó en la moto, la encendió, espero que su novia subiera a la moto y arranco

Minutos después ya habían llegado al lugar acorado, era un lugar con poca vegetación y allí se detuvieron nuestros dos tortolos.

¿Cual es el truco que me quieres mostrar Duncan? -dijo Gwen

Un 360º, ¿que tal?-dijo confiado nuestro joven con cresta verde

Genial…solo falta que lo hagas –dijo entre risitas nuestra Gótica

Después de eso nuestro punk tomo su skate y izo el truco, nuestra joven gótica totalmente impresionada le aplaudió y sonrió, hasta que su vista diviso algo…era como una cueva…un…un túnel.

Oye Duncan-dijo la gótica captando la atención de nuestro y ahora estrellado punk

Auch…-dijo nuestro adolorido punk-¿que pasa Gwen?

Mira un túnel, vamos-dijo Gwen

¿Para que?-dijo Duncan confundido

Para ver-dijo Gwen-vamos sígueme o eres gallina

Nadie llama a Duncan Nelson gallina-dijo el rebelde y luego de eso salio corriendo al túnel siendo perseguido por Gwen

Vamos -dijo Duncan al ver que Gwen se le estaba adelantando

Jajajajja…GANE!-dijo Gwen feliz al llegar al túnel antes que duncan.

Bien como ganadora merezco un premio-dijo Gwen picaramente

Ya se me ocurrió uno-dijo Duncan, luego de eso la agarro de la cintura y la beso tiernamente

Awww…que tierno-dijo una voz masculina

Quien eres…-dijo Duncan hasta que se quedo pasmado de miedo al ver a un hombre de unos 35 años con el cabello negro azabache, una capa negra flotando a 3 metros del suelo

Jony-dijo Gwen en voz baja, pero nuestro punk detecto su voz

¿Quien es Jony?-pregunto nuestro inocente punk

Así que no me has presentado a tu noviecito Gwenedith-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola

No te le acerques Jony –dijo nuestra misteriosa Gótica

¿Así que quieres pelear? Bien tu amiguito será el primero en morir-dijo Jony luego de eso tomo la muñeca de Duncan intentando llevárselo

No duncan…-dijo Gwen intentando evitar que se lo llevaran

Jajajajjajaj vamos nuevo sirviente hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo el hombre malvadamente dirigiéndose a Duncan

Nooo… Gweeen…-dijo Duncan

Se llama Gwenedith ¿no te lo dijo?-dijo el hombre-ja entonces yo se lo diré

Suéltalo ahora azrith matrium transporteore-dijo Gwen luego de eso Gwen giro y su atuendo empezó a cambiar sus botas de combate cambiaron a unas botas con tacón, su falda y polera a un vestido negro con detalles azules y una capa azul verdosa luego de eso salto y empezó a volar hasta llegar al mismo punto que el misterioso hombre

¿Gwen?-pregunto Duncan impresionado

Así que tuviste las agallas al fin para pelear ¿no?-dijo el hombre burlonamente

Déjalo fuera de esto-dijo Gwen en forma amenazadora

Claro princesa-dijo el hombre y soltó a duncan el cual cayendo solo pudo articular una palabra-¿princesa?

Duncan-dijo alarmada luego de eso ella articulo unas palabras- Marchiatore nostradamus-luego de eso Duncan apunto de golpearse callo en algo blando…. un…una nube

Vaya has aprendido nuevos trucos Gwenedith-dijo burlonamente el hombre

No me llames Gwenedith traidor-dijo Gwen con total repulsión

Tranquila no vengo a pelear solo vengo a entregarte un mensaje, el día se acerca, mucho cuidado Gwenie o terminaras como tu padre-dijo el hombre

Vete de una vez-dijo Gwen molesta

Entendió pero tenga en claro una cosa el rey Nodiz Vencerá y usted terminara suplicando piedad tick tack aprovecha el tiempo-luego de eso el hombre elevo sus brazos desapareciendo pero cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer

Pues yo también tengo un mensaje, dile a tu rey que no soy ninguna ingenua y que lo venceré cueste lo que cueste-dijo ella

El hombre desapareció igual que el humo, lo único que no desapareció fue la cara de espantado de Duncan

Gwen…tu… ¿Qué eres?-dijo asustado Duncan

Te lo explico en la casa-dijo Gwen fríamente

Gwen dímelo ahora-exigió Duncan

Si nos quedamos aquí talvez aparezca de nuevo así que vamonos y de ahí te explico-dijo nuestra gótica

Gwen-dijo el triste

Vamonos-grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Tranquila-dijo el abrazándola-ya paso

No entiendes casi te pierdo Duncan y todo por…ah vamonos a casa rápido es peligroso-dijo ella triste

El obedeció sin quejarse encendió la moto, se subieron y arranco a toda velocidad

En todo el camino ninguno hablo Duncan para no alterar a Gwen y Gwen para evitar decir mas en un lugar inseguro ambos tristes llegaron en 15 minutos a la casa de Gwen la cual llego corriendo con Duncan tocando desenfrenadamente el timbre.

Hola Gwen ya llegaste y con Duncan pasen pasen-dijo una mujer muy parecida a Gwen pero tenia el pelo castaño y un vestido rosa claro.

Apenas nuestros 2 tortolos entraron cerraron la puerta desenfrenadamente, Gwen cerro las cortinas dejando a Duncan pasmado.

Gwen ¿Qué te pasa? Quieres…-dijo la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por Gwen

Ahórratelo Violeta el ya lo sabe-dijo Gwen

Como que lo sabe ¿tu se lo contaste? Sabes que corres riesgo y…-dijo hasta que Gwen le respondió

YO NO SE LO CONTE-grito Gwen

Tú no se lo contaste entonces-hasta que abrió rápido sus ojos y miro el brazo de Gwen con gran preocupación-Gwen muéstrame tu brazo-dijo la mujer.

Apenas Gwen se quito la manga de su polera se distinguió una marca color rojo casi forforecente de un signo de una luna siendo cubierta por una luz celeste pero de repente la luz cambia a negra y la luna empieza a desaparecer.

O no nos queda poco tiempo-dijo la mujer asustada.

Okay me arte ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Duncan a todo pulmón

Te explicare todo, pero aquí no, en mi cuarto-dijo Gwen seriamente

Entendido-dijo Duncan luego de eso ambos subieron las escaleras corriendo y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Gwen cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama de Gwen.

¿Ahora si me puedes explicar?-pregunto Duncan.

Bueno, ¿conoces a…las wicas?-pregunto Gwen Duncan movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda diciendo no.

Bueno ellas eran las brujas buenas de la edad media, supuestamente exterminaron a todas pero 1 logro escapar y creo la nueva dinastía, el punto es que una joven wica la mas poderosa de su época se enamoro de un príncipe de su época ambos enamorados escaparon y le dejaron el trono al hermano del príncipe. Después de eso se creo la dinastía de ellos 2 seres los mas poderosos en poder de magia y realeza generalmente cada hijo era solo uno y siempre eran un hijo y del mismo hija y seguía y seguía hasta que…-paro la gótica bajando su cabeza tristemente

¿Hasta que…?-pregunto nuestro punk

Paso un milagro una reina dio a luz a 2 hermanos-dijo la gótica mientras le caía una lagrima- el mayor era envidioso del poder e inteligencia de su hermano menor el cual años después se caso con una humana y se izo el rey, 2 años después dieron luz a una niña, el hermano cegado de la ira envió a matar al rey y a la niña ya que la madre seria una perdida de tiempo y cuando ataco…el hermano menor falleció y la princesa escapo con la ayuda de una de sus sirvientas, el hermano tomo el poder, se caso con una bruja de la sección obscura y gobernaron hasta tiempo después tener una hija, la antigua reina fue enviada al calabozo-dijo nuestra gótica favorita terminando el relato.

Y de repente un recuerdo cayó como bomba a la cabeza de Duncan

… Se llama Gwenedith ¿no te lo dijo?

… Así que tuviste las agallas al fin para pelear ¿no?

… Claro princesa

Gwen tu…tu eres-dijo Duncan tartamudeando hasta que fue callado por la misma gótica

Si, la princesa que escapo…soy yo-dijo triste la gótica

¿Y la hija del… digo de tu tío?-pregunto Duncan

Es Heather-dijo Gwen

He…HEATHER-dijo casi gritando el punk

Cállate Duncan te quiero mucho pero no podemos levantar sospechas-dijo Gwen

Lo siento-dijo Duncan-¿y que es lo que quieren hacer contigo?

Terminar con lo que comenzó-dijo Gwen.

¿Y que aremos ahora?-pregunto Duncan

No que are YO ahora no puedo arriesgarte-dijo Gwen

Ya lo se todo y si te quieren matar me involucra a mi así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué aremos?-dijo Duncan

Rescatar a mi madre…


	2. capitulo 2

**Primero muchas gracias xandra19 y dxg4ever le agradezco en especial a xandra19 me as apoyado, muchas gracias **** bueno aquí viene el nuevo Cáp. Y perdón por demorarme tanto**

**Drama total no me pertenece si fuera así Gwen y Duncan tendrían una temporada completa para ellos y sus familias, mis historias serian famosas e iría a pedirle a Pledenton Ward que hiciéramos un cosgrover de hora de aventura y drama total bueno, espero que les guste**

Nuestro pequeño secreto

Capitulo 2: bienvenido al reino del inframundo

POW GWEN

Rescatar a mi madre-dije segura, bueno en mi mente me retaba constantemente lo que menos quería era que Duncan entrara a una guerra que no era de el, pero lo conocía demasiado, sabia de que si le decía que no lo aria por su propia cuenta y eso es mucho mas peligroso.

Entendido. Ahora que adonde iremos-dijo mi ahora muy serio novio

Iremos al castillo-dije, luego saque ese antiguo mapa donde aparecía todo el castillo-sino me equivoco las cárceles están por debajo del castillo, pero conociendo a mi tío sabría que es muy predecible, pero adonde la abra puesto…

Yo creo que la puso en la torre, es decir la quiere con vida, pero en las mazmorras hay mucha gente y puede haber traidores, debería ser esa torre ya que al ser tan alta no seria tan fácil de subir-dijo Duncan

Tienes mucha razón, pero tenemos que preocuparnos de no poner sospechas o se arruinaría todo-dije – ¿Cómo supiste?

Los ladrones tenemos que pensar como el enemigo para evitar que nos arresten-dijo el

Como sea, alguna otra pregunta aun no respondida

Amm…creo que no-dijo el

Bueno, se este es el plan, se esta poniendo de noche así que iras a tu casa pero mañana vendrás aquí y le dirás a tus padres que saldrás con migo y que luego iremos a mi casa para que no sospechen, a las 12:00 hrs. are un hechizo para aparecer en el reino iré a ver a una persona muy importante que nos puede ayudar y luego iremos a buscar a mi madre

Entendido-dijo Duncan-iré a preparar las cosas

Okay-dije yo tengo que prepararme mi tío es muy difícil de vencer pero no puedo vivir mas con miedo intente escapar, intente parecer normal pero de una u otra forma me a encontrado, fui a total drama porque intente demostrarle como si hubiera olvidado todo ja…miren lo que trajo me encontré con mi prima y mi tío me encontró mas fácil

…

Al día siguiente

10:50 PM

…

POW DUNCAN

Ya estaba listo me dieron permiso, bueno si a permiso te refieres a un no de tu padre y a un si de tu madre y después de que tu padre cerrara tu puerta con candado para que no salieras escapaste por la ventana, llevaba todo en un bolso llevaba cambio de ropa una navaja para defenderme y una copia del plano del castillo, esta vez no era la misma ropa de antes la que iba a usar, Gwen me dio una ropa contra fuego cómoda para también poder pelear es decir SOY DUNCAN amo pelear, era una camisa negra y un short también negro con artos bolsillos y unas zapatillas negras llegue a la casa de Gwen y apenas me abrieron la puerta vi que no eran los "supuestos" madre y hermano de mi novia, eran diferentes la supuesta mujer tenia el pelo ahora liso morado claro, parecía mas joven, tenia la piel morada mas clara y llevaba un top con una falda larga ambos verde musgo, cuando me fije en los ojos lo tenia iguales, negros mientras tanto el pequeño, bueno era un poco mas alto y no era extraño como la otra era igual que antes solo que su ropa cambia, dejo todas las camisas de flash y superman que tenia por una parecida a la mía, tenia un pantalón azul y un chaleco negro un jockey debajo de la capucha .Pase, la casa bueno igual solo que las cortinas estaban cerradas y había un gran libro viejo encima de la mesa

Me senté y solo faltaba una persona- ¿y Gwen?-pregunte

Se esta arreglando-dijo el chico mirándome de re-ojo

Ya estoy lista-dijo Gwen ella se veía tan…tan Guau

Llevaba una capucha azul oscuro, un leotardo negro con un cinturón azul que contenían unos extraños tubos de distintos colores, unas botas azul oscuro y su pelo estaba igual pero tenía un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa negras con unas pequeñas joyas azules

Vamos-dijo ella, antes de tomar el libro me miro angustiada preguntando ¿enserio quieres hacer esto? Yo afirme con la cabeza.

Miro para abajo tomo aquel libro viejo y lo abrió puso su mano sobre el, se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto se veía muy concentrada mientras yo aun tenia unas pequeñas dudas que se me formaron ayer en la noche ¿a quien quiere visitar?, ¿tan terrible es tu tío?, ¿alguien mas sabe de esto? y lo mas importante ¿Qué significaba ese símbolo de la luna de ayer? seguro me lo respondería pronto pero quería las respuestas ya, bueno abra que esperar

POW NADIE

Momentos después a Gwen le empezaron a brillar los ojos de un color blanco, se elevaron las cosas de la habitación, todas las lámparas televisores y de mas cosas flotaban en el aire, tiempo después Gwen empezó a girar en el aire unió sus manos y de ellas apareció un portal, ella bajo del aire y atravesó el portal todos hicieron lo mismo y en un lapso de segundo el ambiente había cambiado empezó con una habitación normal en un sector de los suburbios y cambio dratiscamente.

El cielo era de un color rojizo, la tierra parecía haber sido quemada hace poco, se distinguían unas pocas personas de ropa andrajosa y demasiado delgada se notaba a todos impactados, Violeta (n/a: supuesta madre de Gwen) abrió los ojos tan grande como se pudo, sus pupilas se dilataron y su arco se callo de la impresión, Jason (n/a: supuesto hermanito de Gwen) no pudo soportar la visión y bajo la cabeza, su cara se volvió sombría, Duncan quedo impactado la pregunta de que si el tío de Gwen seria tan terrible se contesto de inmediato lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue ver a Gwen y decir

¿Gwen estas bien?-dijo nuestro sorprendido punk

…-Gwen no respondió su piel estaba mas blanca que nunca, sus pupilas dilatadas, sintió que su corazón se izo añicos tenia ganas de llorar, su reino y posiblemente su madre había sido prácticamente destruido, miro su brazo, apretó sus manos tanto que casi sangraban sus manos por las uñas todos quedaron en silencio se escuchaban gritos de terror y miedo por todas partes del reino hasta que sus ojos dejaron de demostrar tristeza y demostraron otra cosa…ira al divisar el castillo, ahora pintado de un color negro muy macabro.

…

Se escucharon pisadas

…

¿No pensabas ir a visitarme?, ¿Qué desconsiderada Gweneith?-dijo una voz burlonamente todos giraron para ver la cara de quien decía esas palabras que rompieron su silencio

Era una joven alta de pelo castaño oscuro largo, tenia un mechón cubriéndole la cara (n/a: es un OC porciaca), blanca, ojos negros y pestañas muy largas, tenia puesto un vestido negro corto un poco rasgado al final unas patas de rayas negras con rojo, unas zapatillas notoriamente gastadas y un cintillo rojo.

Nicolle-dijo Gwen

Bienvenida al inframundo-dijo Nicolle-princesa

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les aya gustado, porsiacaso si alguien me quiere preguntar sobre mis otras historias puede enviarme un mensaje privado o simplemente un review espero que les guste y bueno…bye**


End file.
